


The Bathroom's Princess

by Little_T



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, It's not explicitly romantic but feel free to read it as a future romance if you want ;), Modern AU, Or just a friendship, You choose !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_T/pseuds/Little_T
Summary: Mal is a solitary and rule-breaking student. One day, bored, she left a message on the bathroom wall. This message could have been quickly forgotten if it hadn't received an answer, written in beautiful blue letters…
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	The Bathroom's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my computer for almost two years ! It's time to finally share it xD  
> Thanks to galianogangster for her beta-reading ! The last part has not really been corrected so it may be a little weird/different !

There were two things in the world that Mal couldn't stand.

First was going to school, again and again, and losing her days to learning nothing and doing even less.

Second was plain white surfaces. White was so pure, so tasteless, so boring. She just couldn't bear it.

That's why, this morning, sitting on the school's toilets, looking at this huge white wall just beside her, the young girl was particularly unhappy.

It was not natural, all this white. People should always be allowed to read stupid messages and swearing when they're peeing. To clean and repaint public bathrooms should be prohibited.

While the school bell was ringing, announcing the beginning of the classes, Mal didn't seem to be rushed at all. She wiped, pulled up her pants, and flushed with a sigh.

No. She really couldn't stand it. She had to do something.

She opened her bag and took out a purple marker before addressing a devilish smile to the wall. There was no way this white could stay so...white.

**"I peed here. This territory is mine now."**

For good measure, she added a little evil imp. Playing with her marker, she smiled.

It was perfect.

And the best part? She was late to class.

* * *

For three days, Mal didn't think once about her claim of territory on the bathroom's wall. But, when her bladder eventually pushed her to go to the toilet again between two classes, she took the opportunity to make sure nobody had the bad idea to repaint over her message.

She had the surprise of discovering that not only was her message still there, but it had also received a response.

Blue letters, written a lot more delicately and neat than hers, had been added just below her proclamation.

**"Really? I like this toilet. Can you share?"**

A sly smile appeared on Mal's lips, and, without hesitation, she took her purple marker and wrote two letters.

**"No."**

She contemplated them a few seconds before changing her mind. It was too harsh.

**"No. I share nothing."**

Better. At least it left a door open to continue the conversation.

Not that Mal cares. She didn't want another answer or anything. It was stupid and annoying.

With a shrug, she put her bag on her shoulder and left the bathroom.

It was only after ten minutes of class that she realised she forgot to pee.

* * *

This time, she was back in the toilet the day after. Incomprehensibly, she had thought about this stupid answer all night. As if it meant something. As if it was important. As if it made her happy.

But it didn't. There was no way she was happy and excited about something this foolish. She didn't care about others. She was more than used to passing her days alone, earphones firmly pushed in her ears, reading or drawing in a calm corner and growling at anyone trying to speak to her.

Mal didn't need others. They had spent too many years ignoring her. She had stopped trying to have pleasant interactions with her classmates, or any human, a long time ago.

Despite this, she couldn't hold back the smile on her lips when she saw the blue below the purple. And it only grew when she read the answer of her mysterious blue stranger.

**"That's sad. Can't you make an exception, for me?"**

Her marker already in her hand — only to keep her fingers busy, it's not like she hoped to have the opportunity to use it or anything — Mal didn't lose a second before answering, already knowing what she wanted to say.

**"And who are you, to deserve such an exception ?"**

* * *

**"I'm a princess."**

Mal looked at this answer for a long time, her eyes switching between the words and the little blue crown drawn beside it. She hated self-proclaimed princesses, or girls acting like they were one. She despised superficial girls who spent hours dolling up and thought everybody was here to fulfill their desires. She abhorred all these self-centered princesses who judged everyone on appearances and just disregarded those who didn't meet their stupid and screwy vision.

For a moment, reading these words, Mal's heart stopped, realizing that maybe, just maybe, her blue stranger could be this kind of person. A superficial and self-centered princess who made her gag when she saw her and her friends in the school's hallways.

But something inside Mal told her that wasn't true. These princesses weren't the kind who write on the bathroom wall. These princesses would have complained about her message and asked for it being cleaned.

Her blue stranger, who proclaimed herself as the Bathroom's Princess, was not this kind of girl. Well, Mal was hoping she wasn't. Enough to give her a chance to prove herself.

**"And I'm a dragon, looking for a princess to eat."**

* * *

Mal would be lying if she pretended her heart didn’t skip a beat when she read the answer the next day.

**"You’d have to find me to try ;)"**

But Mal had no problems with lying, including to herself, and there was no way she could admit she had the slightest hint of panic. She didn't want to meet this girl; she didn't care about her at all. These messages were just a funny little game to distract her. Nothing more.

**"I don't want to find you, Princess. You are only an intruder on my territory."**

* * *

Her mysterious blue princess didn't seem to take offense after this declaration, and messages kept appearing below Mal's.

One answer each day.

It was the limit that Mal had fixed. To avoid an unexpected meeting with her Princess, but mostly because she didn't want to seem too excited or addicted to these messages. She wasn't.

She couldn't let anyone believe that this moment in the bathroom, discovering a new message and answering it, and the smile that followed, could be the best part of her day. And that, maybe, she was impatient to come to school every day only for this.

**"I don't want to find you, Princess. You are only an intruder on my territory."**

**"Too bad. I’ve never met a dragon."**

**"I’ve met a lot of princesses. There aren’t any to testify."**

**"I'm not scared of you; I'm sure you are an inoffensive, tiny dragon"**

Rather than answering with words, Mal took the time to draw a purple dragon with glowing green eyes and threatening fangs. She almost missed two classes, locked in the toilet and focused on her work.

Mal didn't know what kind of reaction she was hoping for. She never let anyone see her drawings. Her mother despised the hobby, like she despised pretty much everything her daughter could do or like, and Mal never had enough trust in somebody to show them her creations.

Until now.

That evening, in her room, Mal was fully awake, slowly realizing what she had done.

Her drawing was visible not only by the princess but also by all of the students who will use this toilet. Anything could happen. What if an idiot drew on her dragon, adding a mustache or worse? What if the janitor took it as a signal to paint again, erasing her drawing forever and before the princess could even see it?

And what if the princess didn't like it? What if she said it was horrible and ruined everything? Mal couldn't handle that.

So, she didn't go in the bathroom the next day. Or the day after. She didn't want to know.

Was she scared? Of course not. She just didn't care. She wasn't at all consumed with curiosity. And she absolutely hadn’t walked to the bathroom many times a day, stopping in front of the door, unable to open it.

She just didn't want to know, that's it.

Five days. She didn't go to the bathroom for five days.

Then, after an evening of yelling with her mother, listening to endless criticism and disappointment, and an exhausting morning in class where one of her teachers chose the worst time ever to lecture her on her lack of participation and integration, Mal took refuge in the bathroom.

She really didn't think of what she did, too concentrated on her heart full of loneliness and the threatening tears in her eyes. She didn't want people to see her cry. They couldn't know she was weak and capable of emotion. They couldn't know they have the ability to affect her, to destroy her barriers, to hurt her. No one should ever know.

She really didn't think and was full of rage and bitterness when she slammed the toilet's door, and saw them.

Three messages, in a delicate blue handwriting, were below her drawing.

**"It's beautiful! You are very talented."**

**"Dragon? Are you hiding because your drawing dazzled me more than it frightened me?"**

**"Hey Dragon? Are you ok?"**

Mal's anger instantly disappeared. Her frown gave away to a genuine smile while a few tears escaped her eyes, taking away her bad mood.

Her princess liked her drawing. Even more, she was worried about her lack of answer.

A weird feeling spread into Mal's heart as she thought of the possibility that her princess had missed her.

She stayed in the toilet for a long time, just reading their short conversation again and again. Sometimes, she softly caressed the blue letters and smiled.

Eventually, she took her loyal marker and answered.

**"I'm okay. And please, call me M."**

* * *

This time, Mal allowed herself to check if there was a new message on the same day, just before leaving school. She wanted to be sure the princess really missed her, to prove she was waiting for her answer.

Indeed, the blue handwriting of her princess was there.

**"M? You are not a dragon anymore?"**

**"Not for you."**

Mal had no regrets after this declaration. Rather than regret and worry, for the first time she started to wonder. What did her princess look like? When was she coming in the bathroom? How did she react to Mal's messages? Did she think about what to write? How much time? Will she smile when she sees this last message? What did her smile look like?

**"I'm happy to know this, M. You can call me E if you want."**

**"No. You are Princess. My Princess."**

**"Aww, did the big bad dragon fall under the charm of a princess?"**

**"Shut up."**

**"Tell me something about you, M."**

**"I hate school."**

**"What do you like?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Really? I already know you like drawing. What else?"**

**"Eating princesses. And strawberries. What do you like, Princess?"**

**"I like school. I like to learn and understand new things. I like to prove how intelligent I am, that I’m more than just a pretty girl."**

Mal rolled her eyes reading this. The fact that her princess was top of the class wasn't really surprising. The fact she was pretty wasn’t a shock either, to be honest. A smart,beautiful princess. Mal had no doubt about that.

But the fact she felt the need to prove anything was very unpleasant.

**"You don't need stupid grades to prove that, Princess. I'm sure you are one of the smartest students in this school. After me, of course."**

**"Thanks, M."**

It was two messages a day now. Mal wrote one early in the morning and another after lunch. Her princess always wrote her responses somewhere in the morning and in the afternoon. Mal didn't know when exactly, but the messages were there everyday and the two of them had never met by accident. And if they did, they didn't know.

**"What else? You must like something other than school, right?"**

**"I love fashion. I make my own clothes, or I customize those I buy. I love to wear unique clothing."**

**"Like a real princess."**

To stay and spy was tempting. Mal thought about it a lot, to know what her friend looked like, but she didn't want to do it. And she knew her princess wouldn't do it, either. It was an implicit rule between them.

No spying but a lot of discussions.

They talked like that for almost a month.

They shared hobbies, anecdotes about courses, homework, and life. It became clear they were in the same grade, but neither said it openly, as not to reveal too much about their identities. Mal learned her princess danced and could speak three languages, which was impressive. In return, she revealed that she could sing and shared some of her favorite songs.

Two messages a day became three messages a day. Their discussion spread on the other walls, then in the next toilet stall.

Mal sometimes added small sketches, because it allowed her to spend some time outside of class. But also because she was happy to share her drawing with her princess, who always reacted with little blue hearts or happy smileys and words of admiration and encouragement with a lot of exclamation points.

It lasted almost a month, and it was really great.

* * *

Mal sat on the toilet seat for two hours, earphones at full volume, and sketchbook on her knees. With two classes missed and a few useless scribbles, this morning hadn't been particularly productive. But Mal didn't care. She wasn't here to be productive, or to be anything. She just wanted to be alone to rehash her negativity.

Again, her eyes met the words in front of her and started to burn from sorrow and anger, reading these beautiful blue letters, full of enthusiasm and hope.

"Hey M, did you heard about this big birthday party next week? It seems that every student is invited ! I know it's a little crazy but...I feel like it's the perfect occasion to meet?"

Mal's fists clenched with rage. Of course she had heard about it. Everybody was talking about this stupid, huge, and fabulous birthday party, which appeared to be the best party of the year.

It was the sixteen birthday of a random rich and popular girl that Mal didn't even know, to which all the students of her grade were invited, as well as those of the superior and inferior grades. More than 300 students, all invited, without exception.

Oh right. There was one exception.

Mal never got her invitation. An oversight, a mistake, or a reject, she didn't have the slightest idea why. But the fact was here: she didn't get an invitation, and therefore couldn't go to this stupid party. She couldn't say yes to her princess.

She could have tried to explain. She could have just said she wasn't invited so she couldn't meet her at the party, but she'll be glad to meet her anywhere else. It would have been simple and easy.

But Mal couldn't. She had been forgotten too much in her life, so often left on the side, and she didn't want her princess to realize that. She didn't want the only person who really mattered to her to start to see her like an outcast, like the one who had always been rejected. Never invited to the party; never invited to anything.

What would her princess think about her if she knew that? Would she rejected her, too?

Full of fear, of pride and stupidity, Mal answered dryly.

**"No, I'm not interested."**

That was the last thing she wrote, four days ago. Her princess never answered. And Mal never restarted the conversation.

She tried to, a lot of times. Her marker in her hand, she was ready to apologize. With words, with a drawing, anything. But she never did.

She still came, each day, hoping for something. An answer, a sign of life, or these last sentences' disappearance to let place for their old light and happy conversation. The more time passed, the more Mal knew it'll soon be impossible to make apologies.

Was it really the end of their story?

A violent shake on the door interrupted Mal's thoughts. With a frown, she took off her earphones and internally growled. Were all the students totally stupid here?

"What are you doing?" a girl's voice asked ."That toilet is obviously taken! "

"It was taken all morning!" another girl's voice answered, almost exasperated.

"So what? Maybe it's broken, who cares? Just take the next one; it's free."

The second voice didn't answer, and Mal could heard the door of the neighboring toilet opening and closing. After a short silence, the girl peed and flushed. Mal stayed silent and motionless, on guard in case one of the girls made another attempt to break into her refuge.

She decided there was no risk and put back her earphones when the first voice stopped her gesture.

"I'm so impatient for it to be saturday!" she claimed happily with too much excitement.

Saturday. The birthday party.

Mal was frozen, even holding her breath, as the same voice spoke again, answering to an unspoken reaction of her friend.

"Come on, it's your birthday! You could be a little more enthusiastic. Not everyone has the luck to have the biggest party of the century for her sixteenth birthday! "

A little laugh answered her.

"You are exaggerating, Audrey. My mom always makes things big, but this is far to been the party of the century."

"Well, it's still the biggest event of the moment and I'm so excited ! I convinced my parents to buy me a new dress, you'll see, it is so beautiful !"

Still hidden, Mal wasn't listening anymore. She only heard her own heartbeats, way too powerful, becoming aware of who was the girl on the other side of the door. It was her.  
The one who was celebrating her birthday  
The one who didn't invite her.  
The one because of whom she had lost her princess.

A furious need to jump out of the toilet and grab this girl took Mal. She wanted to know why. Why had she been forgotten, why was she left out. It was unfair and totally this girl's fault.

Clenching her fists so hard it hurt her skin, Mal closed her eyes and took a long breath in an attempt to calm down. At the same time, the voices vanished as the two girls left the bathroom to plunge back into the crowd of anonymous students. Good.

A few minutes passed, Mal still immobile and silent. Then her stomach informed her it was almost lunchtime and her refuge soon will be assaulted by hordes of girls. It was time for her to leave and find a new spot to hide, so she put her sketchbook in her bag and glanced at the wall.

She didn't know what was the worse. The fact she lost the only friend she ever had in her life, or the fact she probably hurt this friend's feelings.

The first idea was acceptable. It was her fault, after all. She could life with regrets, even if it was painful. But the second one was terrible. Mal couldn't handle the guilt of hurting her princess, not after all the smiles and comfort she gave her.

No, she couldn't live with this forever. Not without at least trying to fix her mistake.

Without a second thought - because second thought were bad, and if she took only one second to think about it, she'll become a coward - she unsheathed her marker, and wrote.

**"I'm sorry. Are you mad?"**

* * *

Mal was back thirty minutes later, knowing it was too soon and impossible that there was already an answer, especially after so many days with nothing, but she still hoped and faced all the girls and their stupid babbling just to check, ready to be disappointed.

She was not.

**"No, but I'm sad."**

It was worse. People being mad at here, she can accept it. She was used to it, with her mother always blaming her. But people being sad because of her? She couldn't tolerate this.

**"Because of me?"**

**"Not only."**

Mal's heart twisted painfully, facing the fact she was, at least partially, responsible of her princess' sadness.

**"Wanna talk about it?"**

Mal wasn't good with feelings. She barely tolerate her owns because, despite all her efforts, she had never succeed to make them disappear, or to control them, let alone understand them. But others ' feelings, it had always been something she avoided like the plague.

But for her princess, she could make an exception.

**"I don't know, I never talk about it to anyone."**

**"I'm not anyone, Princess. I'm your dragon. And a princess can tell anything at her dragon. She'll never betray her trust."**

It was a little pretentious of her to say that, especially after being the one who hurts her princess, and Mal feared for a moment that she'll not respond or she'll reject her. Rather than that, she received the longest message ever wrote on these walls.

**"It's just that...sometimes I feel really alone. I have so many people around me but they all seem fake. None of them see me, none of them hear me. None of them really understand me. My mother insists a lot for me to have good relations with people, because it'll be helpful in my future career but it nothing more than a network. With you, it was different. I felt like you were listening. I thought I finally had a real friend, but I guess I was wrong.**  
**It's okay, M. I'm not mad at you. I get why you said no. You owe me nothing."**

Mal had to read it many times to be sure it was not her who wrote it. But the letters were blues, and it was undoubtedly her princess' handwriting.

These words, resounding so deeply in Mal, weren't hers. They were those of another girl. A girl who wanted to be her friend. A stranger who liked her, and chose her and who, only with some messages on a wall, could already understand her better than anyone in the world.

**"I'm sorry Princess. I had no intention to let you think I didn't want to be your friend. I want it."**

**"You don't have to fake it. I’m just having a bad period, with this party this weekend and everything else. I'll be better next week and we can go back to our little game."**

Mal's eyes burned, feeling all the bitterness of this message.

Their little game. She almost had a friend, and she ruined everything. She was always ruining everything.  
Maybe to stay alone and sad was all she deserved.

But it was not what her princess deserved. Her princess deserves someone ready to fight for her, to make her happy, to make her smile, and laugh. Mal wanted to hear her laugh. And to hear it one day, there was only one way.

Holding her marker in a usual but determinate gesture, Mal drowned all the alarms in her mind and destroyed all the barriers she took so many years to built around her emotions. It was time to share, even if it was on a public bathroom wall.

**"It's not a game, Princess. Not for me. Before you, I was alone. I had nobody to talk to, nobody who cared about me. I wasn't existing, except to have troubles or being disappointing.**  
**Then you came. And you saw my message, you haven't ignored it, you didn't complain about it. Maybe yes, it started as a game. A game that became the best thing in my life at the second you decided to join it. I want to be your friend. But I have no idea of how to do it, because I never had any friends.**  
**I'm not invited to this stupid birthday party. That's why I refused your proposition. It has nothing to do with you, it's always me the problem."**

Mal stopped here. There were still a lot of things she could add, but this was enough for now. It was exhausting too, almost painful. And terrifying.  
Hurriedly grabbing her bag, the heart pounding of panic, she ran out of the bathroom, then out of the school.

* * *

The next day, Mal went in school earlier. Maybe it was an intuition, maybe only the curiosity that was eating her, but she couldn't wait to know if her princess has answered or not.

And she did answer.

An answer that was a thousand miles from what Mal was expecting.

Short, simple, truly honest.

**"Oh, M. Of course you were invited. I invited you. This stupid birthday party, it's mine."**

It took a moment to Mal to realize all that this message implied. Paralyzed, she read it again and again, her thoughts swirling in her head, trying to find some sense about all this.

First, her princess just revealed her identity. Not only to her but also to all the school. And if Mal was too stupid to remember the name of the girl who was celebrating her birthday, it wasn't probably the same for all the others students. And her princess knew it. But she still did it. For Mal. For their friendship.

Second, Mal was invited. Really invited. For the first time in her life, her presence was desired somewhere, and she got an invitation. An unique and personalized invitation, only for her.

Lastly, and it was with no doubt the most important element here, it was her princess' birthday. And there was no way Mal would missed that.

So, slowly, she opened her bag and dropped its contents on the floor. It was a good thing she was here early, and that the bathroom was still deserted. She took a sheet of paper and a black marker, and wrote in big letters "OUT OF ORDER" and put it on the door. It should give her at least two hours of tranquility.

Her first priority was to cross out the last blue message to make it unreadable. She didn't know how many people had already read it, but she wanted to limit the damages and keep her friend as anonymous as possible. With a little luck, she'll stay out of trouble.

Then, a devilish smile on the face, she lifted her eyes on the huge white wall that was dominate the room, toilets and sinks. She had the feeling this wall was provoking her each time she was in this bathroom, taunting her. Challenging her.

Time had come to accept this challenge.

* * *

Four and a half hours. It's how long it takes for a member of the school staff to realize that this paper on the bathroom's door was fake. To discuss and understand that nobody had reported any problem with these toilets. To force the door that Mal had carefully blocked with a chair, and to caught her red-handed.

Four and a half hours. It's also how long it take for Mal to draw a huge blue castle on the wall, lingering on the details to make it a true princess castle. Next to it, she made the sketch of a majestic dragon, spitting flames with glowing green eyes, dominating the room. Her territory. On the dragon's back, the outline of a princess was barely started when the door flew open, ending the creation.

* * *

It wasn't the first time that Mal was in detention. Actually, she went so much in detention she lost the count. Missed class, insolence, cheating, fighting, hanging in the hallways when she was supposed to be in class, to many retards,...There were so many possibilities to end up in this small and sad grey classroom.

For Mal, being in detention was like being in class. Endless, boring and useless, but still familiar and inevitable.

Sitting in the back of the room, having elected a corner like her kingdom like always, Mal crossed her arms and rested her head on the wall beside her. Maybe she'll be able to take advantage of the two next hours to take a nap.

But, rather than a well deserved sleep, it was an hurricane of thoughts that invaded her mind as the disappointment of not having completed her drawing was growing inside her. Had her princess already seen it? What did she think? Was she sad to see it uncompleted? Mal would have wanted so bad to give her a perfect present, like she deserved. Stupid teacher, stupid door that did not stay blocked, stupid world.

While Mal was angrily rehashing, the familiar sound of the door squeaking brought her back to reality. She let a mecontent grunt escapes her lips but did not bother to open her eyes to see the delinquent who just join them. All she wanted right now was to be ignored.

Except a shy and unsure voice rose softly in the room, breaking the silence again.

"Excuse-me, I get a detention," the newcomer told to the teacher in charge.

Mal held back a mocked smirk. Wasn't it obvious? They was no other reason to pass this door than having a detention. Only those who were punished for the first time presented themselves like that.

"Your name?" the teacher asked with a tired voice.

"Evie Grimhilde."

Without looking, Mal knew he was checking his list before nodding.

"Degradation of school's properties with graffiti,'' he read aloud.

Mal almost gasped and suddenly opened her eyes, not believing what she just heard. It was exactly the reason of her own detention.

As she finally looked at the girl standing beside the teacher's desk, she widened her eyes, feeling like she couldn't breathe anymore, astonished.

The other teenager was...definitely something.

How could Mal have not notice her in the hallway? She was beautiful. More than beautiful. Tall and thin, she had long waves of dark hair with some blue reflects. She was wearing a perfectly accorded blue and black dress that, Mal could bet on it, was unique in the world.

Despite her unsure expression and her obvious discomfort of being in this situation, so typical for a perfect top student, there was still a form of confidence and dignity that emanate from her, just like a princess.

Mal swallowed, unable to look away from that girl while, in her mind, all the evidences were connecting.

What did she say her name was?

Evie.

E.

"Take a seat, miss Grimhilde," the teacher said with a weary voice. "And stay calm for two hours please."

With a nod, Evie tightened her grip on her bag strap and swept the room with an anxious look, looking for a place. Inevitably, she met Mal's eyes who was still staring at her, the heart pounding so hard it could explode at any minute.

Evie blinked, surprised to be so intensely observed and, with no clue about the realization that just hit Mal, she smiled shyly at her.

It was enough to stop Mal's heart, that exploded on the pressure of all these events and this too beautiful and cute smile. The poor girl ducked instantly her head as her cheeks started to burn and her thoughts became chaotic.

After a brief moment of panicking, she expired slowly, trying to calm down. She tried to focus on the dirty and damaged school's desk under her eyes, collecting her ideas.

She had ruined everything. Again. If she had smiled back, probably that Evie - Evie. This name was weird and perfect at the same time. Fitting her princess so well - would have sat beside her. They could have talk.

But did Mal want talk to her?

Discreetly, Mal took a look at the other girl, who still sat at the table next to Mal's, leaving only two chairs to fill the space between them. She already had plunged in a book, seeming totally cut off from the world. Mal couldn't hold a smirk at this sight. Perfectly studious, even in detention.

At this thought, she knew what was the answer to her own question.

Yes.

Yes, she wanted to talk to her. Yes, she wanted to hear her voice, not only in a whisper addressed to a detention supervisor. Yes, she wanted to tease her about her nerdy habits. Yes, she wanted to ask her what she had thought of her gift, and see her eyes light up with happiness and delightful. Yes, she wanted to see her smile again, and smile her back.

Yes. A thousand yes.

So, without hesitation, Mal took out a sheet of paper from her bag, along with her purple marker and, for the first time ever, she wrote to her princess on a conventional support.

Then, carefully, she folded the paper in half, then in four and, making sure the teacher wasn't watching her, she threw it just in front of Evie.

Disturbed in her reading, this one put down her book to watch the little projectile, slowly taking it before glanced curiously at Mal, who just shrugged.

Despite her apparent nonchalance, she observed closely as Evie unfolded the paper to read the message. Mal relished the way her mouth opened in surprise,and how her eyebrows frowned with confusion before she read it again, and again. After the third time, she eventually dropped the message to look at Mal, wide eyes full of incredulity.

"M?"


End file.
